


Only You

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [2]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, s01e02: A Fruitful Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right after s01e02: A Fruitful Partnership was broadcast on TNT for the first time as an immediate reaction to the episode.





	Only You

Only you could get me to attend the opera. 

Only you could coerce me into embarrassing our old friend, Roosevelt.

Only you could make me angry enough to storm off into the night like a petulant boy.

Only you could make me venture into a brothel full of children still intent on proving my worth to you, after you marginalized me in front of both a childhood friend and near strangers.

Only you could be oblivious enough to ask if I have feelings for _Miss Howard_.

 

If only you could see the invisible finger marks you've left all over me.

.


End file.
